mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Steel Angel Kurumi 2
ADV Films | network = TV Kanagawa Chiba TV TV Saitama SUN-TV | network_other = Animax TVB | first = April 12, 2001 | last = June 28, 2001 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a anime series that aired in 2001, it is a spinoff series to Steel Angel Kurumi. It was directed by Naohito Takahashi, animated by Oriental Light and Magic and produced by Pony Canyon. It was originally released in North America by ADV Films however in 2008 Crunchyroll announced it had partnered with Pony Canyon to release all Steel Angel Kurumi series for streaming and download. Plot An alternate story of the Steel Angel Kurumi series set in the early 21st century. Bringing back the feeling of love polygons, the twist in this 12-episode continuation is that almost all of the characters are female, bringing an Yuri element to the story. The story takes place back at the Kagura Shrine, in AD 200X, about 4 generations after Nakahito Kagura. One day, Nako Kagura and her best friend Uruka get lost in the shrine's basement labyrinth (formerly a bomb shelter) and run across a dog and a giant, scary, flying statue. As Nako and Uruka run away from the scary flying statue, Nako trips and is caught by the statue, which covers her in a divine light. She is then given a message by Dr. Ayanakouji through the statue, the statue then breaks apart and out falls Kurumi, right onto Nako's lips. Again, the events come full circle, and Kurumi awakens from a new master's kiss. Characters ;Nako Kagura :Great granddaughter of either Nakahito or Kamihito, Nako is a soft-spoken, shy, and clumsy 9th grade student at an all-girls school. She lives at the old Kagura shrine with her mother, Misaki (which proves even further that dark blue hair just runs in the family), and lives next door to her very rich neighbor and best friend, Uruka. Nako is also a very skilled cellist, and may prove to one day be famous. The day she found Kurumi was the day she gave her first kiss, and from then on was the new master of Steel Angel Kurumi. Now being the receiver of the same affection that was given to her great ancestor Nakahito, Nako is constantly chased and protected by Kurumi. ; :A Steel Angel built by Dr. Ayanokouji and equipped with a Mark II Heart, she is reawakened by Nako's kiss in the first episode and gives the same affection to Nako that was given to her last master Nakahito. ;Uruka Sumeragi } :Best friend of Nako until Kurumi came along. Uruka is in love with Nako, and had originally hoped to be the one to take Nako's first kiss. On the day that Kurumi appeared, she was the first witness to see the fateful kiss, to which she could not get over for an entire day. Uruka now sees Kurumi as an obstacle to Nako and will try anything to remove Kurumi, even if it means asking her father to call upon the family's private army to take her down. When they find that Saki is a Steel Angel, the family army decides to use her as a weapon against Kurumi, the "source of Uruka-chan's unhappiness." On the day that Saki was to be awakened, Uruka was there to supervise the process, but got involved in a fantasy of her own, involving Nako, and ended up kissing Saki. Saki then falls in love with her new master, and Uruka wants nothing to do with her. ;Kyanwan :The first animal Steel Angel, Kyanwan is Kurumi's pet dog that has the ability to transform into a jet, which then transforms into mechanical wings for Kurumi, or also into fins for speed underwater. Part cute "magical girl" pet and useful plot device, Kyanwan generally remains by Kurumi's side unless he is with Nako's mother. ;Karinka, Mark II :Although not a new character, she does get a character design makeover. Losing the "flight attendant leotard" look that she had in the first series, she now has curly pigtails and pants. Again history repeats itself in her introduction, and just like last time, her awakening was not by a kiss. Having no master, she runs off of the program that Steel Angels are to protect humanity, not fall in love and become servants to them. Karinka Mark II's upgrades include built-in flight ability and increased tactical battle data. Again, history repeats when Karinka kidnaps Saki, fights Kurumi, and loses after finding that Kurumi has more strength and will to fight because of love, specifically Nako. And all over again, Karinka gets a crush on whomever Kurumi loves, and Nako becomes victim to another suitor. ;Saki, Mark II :Uruka Sumeragi's father slammed his fist on his table and his statue crumbeled to peaces, revealing Saki in the staue. She was activated by a kiss of Uruka Sumeragi. She is in love with both Kurumi and Uruka Sumeragi. Episode Listings Reception In a review at Anime News Network, Zac Bertschy commented that "The storyline is mostly forgettable" however he added that "The animation is smooth and polished, moreso than other series in this vein. The music, especially the catchy opening theme song, is surprisingly well-done and pleasant to listen to." Chris Beveridge from Mania gave the series a ''B and noted that "It’s a sequel that, while it’s not the best thing in the world, it doesn’t actively harm your thoughts on the first series." References External links * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:ADV Films Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Anime distributed by Madman Entertainment Category:Yuri